


Surprise Visitor

by jessicawhisper



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Kiss Band - Freeform, M/M, end of the road tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhisper/pseuds/jessicawhisper
Summary: male reader comes as a surprise to one of the end of the road tour dates to surprise Paul.





	Surprise Visitor

February 16th, 2019, Fabulous Forum, Los Angeles CA

You were excited waiting in line to be checked out by security. You were clasping your hands together and blowing your own hot breath to try and keep them warm despite the drastic drop in temperature since the sunset earlier.

You were waiting in line for security check, dressed in jeans, a KISS t-shirt, and a jacket, hearing the KISS songs that were being piped out from the speakers outside of the venue, as you slowly started moving up in line.

As you went to take your wallet, keys, and ticket from your jean pockets to put on the tray before going through the metal detector, you found yourself grasping the ticket before putting it in. 

As the staff member that was working your line gave you a questioning look, as you walked through the metal detector and grabbed your belongings before walking up into the Forum.

As you walked up the ramp that led to the venue, you remembered the instructions that you were given days before.

Go to guest services and show them your ticket to get the other pass.

You did exactly that as you enter into the venue, trying to get through the sea of people that were dressed in every different KISS t-shirt or other memorabilia imaginable.

You smiled as you noticed fans that were in their later years, walking next to those that seemed to be in there young teenage years, as you noticed one of the many guest services desks.

As you made your way through the line and to the front you simply show your ticket to the attendant working the guest services goes to grab the special pass that would get you backstage.

With backstage pass in hand, the guest service attendant directs you to the direction you need to walk to be able to get down to the stage.  
\---  
After walking for at least 15 minutes in the low lighting that was on so people were still able to take their seats, you managed to make it all the way down into the ground level seating and found yourself amongst all the people that had the high priced tickets that included a special meet and greet with the band. 

Despite yourself, you smile thinking about their reaction when you walk end up walking backstage.  
You walked up to the front of the stage where many of the very familiar faces smiled, as you leaned against the barrier that was just before the stage.

“You wanna go back?” one of them asked, as you smiled, simply showing the special laminated pass, as they opened up the barricade and they led you back to the backstage area.

\---------

“Do they know that your here or not?” the crew member asked, as you were following him backstage.

“Kind of.” You say simply, as you smile, as you follow through the maze that is the backstage area. Just as the man in front of you stopped to open up a set of doors.

“Alright I guess I’ll be seeing you back out in the pit area in a bit.” the crewmember said, as he walked back to his post out by the stage.

You walked through the doors alone, amongst all the people running around making last-minute preparation before the band members have to go onstage.

You walked back to where the stairs would be that led to the stage and didn’t see any of them there like they should have been.

Must be running late. You think, walking back the way you came, trying to find them.

“Oh someone’s going to be surprised seeing you here.” You hear, as you turn and see Gene Simmons with a big smile on his face underneath the makeup, as he went to hug you.

“So it wasn’t you that gave me the backstage pass?” You asked, as Gene shook his head.

“No, I mean if i would have known your contact information I would have given it to you in person.” Gene said, as he smiled.

“I have an idea, if your willing to go with it. He’s going to lose it.” Gene said, as he wrapped his arm around you and started telling you his idea.  
\-----

You were still backstage, in the holier than thou makeup room. Or at least that’s what it used to be back in the day.

Specifically in Paul’s separate room. Because his makeup doesn’t take as long as the other members and gives him time to relax before the show every night.

You didn’t even realize it when you walked automatically to his makeup station until you were looking at all the items on the table.

Until the door opened to the room. And you jumped back from the table like it had burned you, leaving you standing in the middle of the room looking like you weren’t even supposed to be in the room.

“Sorry, I’m just coming in to get Gene something. I won’t be long, and then I can leave you to it.” Paul said as you smiled wide realizing that he didn’t look at you and was starting to walk around the room trying to find something for Gene that wasn’t even in the room, to begin with. Thinking that you were one of the crewmembers coming in to clean up his room for when he comes back after the concert to change into his clothes.

“I don’t think you’ll want me to be cleaning any of this up for you.” You say, as Paul whips his head around, and looked at you.

“What are you doing here? How did you get a pass? Who gave you the pass?” Paul started asking as he looked down at you confused, as you were just taking him in.

For a very inappropriate amount of time. 

And before you even knew it, you were looking at Paul’s face go from confused to shocked.

One second you were standing on the opposite side of the room, and the next you were next to Paul and bringing his face down to yours kissing him while trying to avoid actually touching the makeup on his face.

Which from memory was always unavoidable.

“God I missed you.” You said, just as it looked like Paul was going to kiss you back but pulled away, and ran his finger over the tip of your nose. And his finger had white greasepaint over it.

“Can’t be doing more of that or I’ll be loosing more of my face onto yours,” Paul said as he smiled, and stepped away, back to the makeup station to fix the makeup on his nose.

“So who, what, when?” Paul asked simply, as he looked at you through the mirror.

“The who, I have no idea, I got an email from one of your staff about getting a pass, but I thought it was Gene but I met him in the hallway and he said it wasn’t him. I came because I finally got time off of work, and ran down here to surprise you.” You said, as you were looking at Paul’s costume.

“Mind if you don’t check me out, cause I don’t have the time for a quickie. I only a a couple minutes until we go on.” Paul said with a smile as he put some powder on his nose.

“Fine, but it’s your fault. It feels like it’s been forever since we’ve seen each other. And it’s taking every ounce of my control right now to not just take that possibly very expensive costume that you are wearing and tearing it off you. Plus you have a fine ass that I could probably bounce a quarter off of.” You say as you step back to give Paul some space and you some space from him.

As Paul smirked at you from the mirror.

“Good to know that you still have a great ass after all these years. And I think I’ll be the one doing the tearing off of the clothes tonight.” Paul said, as he turned around to face you.

Then the music changed.

“Have to go, I’ll see you in two hours.” Paul said, as suddenly his hands were on your shoulders then around your face, as he kissed you.

And then stuck his tongue in your mouth, making you moan, as you felt Paul smiling into the kiss.

And just as quickly as he kissed you, he was pulling away, grabbing the tube of red lipstick to reapply before exiting the makeup room, and walking down the hallway, as he looked back at you smiling.

“Did you just hit and run me???” You said from the end of the hall, as you heard Paul laugh loudly as he continued walking down the hall as Led Zeppelin’s Rock n Roll was blaring all throughout the venue.

You walked in the direction of where Paul walked to, and was met with lots of crewmembers, and Eric Singer getting ready to sit behind the drum set.

And once he saw you his whole face lit up.

“Wow I didn’t know you showed up. But i guess by the looks of you, you already ran into Paul.” Eric said as he touched a finger to his lips and you touched your own and your lips were covered in Paul’s red lipstick.

“I’m glad you came. I didn’t know if I emailed you too close to the date or not.” Eric continued saying, as he turned to a crewmember and whispered them something and ran off to get whatever Eric had asked for.

“You were the one that emailed me about coming to the Forum tonight?” You asked as Eric smiled.

“Yeah, but I did it through a staff’s email. I didn’t think you would have taken it seriously through my email.” Eric explained, just as the crewmember came back with wipes, as Eric passed the pack to you to wipe your face.

“I gotta go, but I’ll see you after,” Eric said as he went to get behind the drumset.  
\------------

2 hours later…

The band members walked backstage, taking out their earplugs, as many of the crewmembers shuffled to the stage to start taking down the entire stage set to get it packed up for travel to the next location.

“Holy crap that was awesome.” You said as Paul walked up to you with a big smile on his face.

“I know, it’s always the same high. I’ll be a couple of minutes there are a few people for a meet and greet for the guitar and the microphone.” Paul said, as crewmember passed him to wreck and destroyed guitar and the microphone that he used throughout the concert, and walked him to an area where they had the fans waiting for him.

“It’ll only be a couple minutes and I’ll be right back,” Paul said, as you smiled.

“You know where I’ll be.” You said as you went to walk back to Paul’s room.

“Where are you going?” Eric asked as he saw you pass him.

“I’m going to wait for Paul. I don’t want to be in the way.” You reply as Eric shook his head.

“No, you're coming with me. There’s a whole bunch of stuff that we can’t all eat, so might as well have some.” Eric said as he walked you to an area that you haven’t been, with tables covered in pasteries and a special sheet cake with the band photo on it to celebrate the End Of The Road Tour.

As you were looking at all the food, you saw out of the corner of your eye that Paul was walking into the room, after getting the meet and greet done with the fans that bought his microphone and guitar from tonights performance.

And you saw that the cake that had the band’s faces on it was already getting cut, as you smiled.

Oh, I might get shit for this but it’s going to be so worth it. You thought, as you grabbed a piece of the cake with your hand, careful not to touch any of the other pieces, and quickly walked over to where Paul was and smashed it into his face.

You were laughing your ass off at his shocked expression on his face, as everyone else in the room starts laughing as well.

“You aren’t getting out of this one Y/n” Paul said, as he tried and failed to wipe the remnants of the cake off his face before going to grab a piece himself as he tried to chase you around the room trying to get you.

You ended up getting cornered as Paul raised an eyebrow at you as he held the piece of cake in one hand, as he went to smash it into your face, but you quickly grabbed half of it and smashed it in his face, as you saw a flash in the corner of your eyes and saw someone take a photo of the moment just before you both had your faces covered in the cake.


End file.
